


Letters to Juliet

by suspencer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, as so beautifully put by nevermoremist, it's pruhun but aushun is mentioned, the cone to the face scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspencer/pseuds/suspencer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Currently one scene from the movie letters to juliet but i may do more. hopefully i'll do more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request for nevermoremist on deviantart and you can also find this fic there, i don't own any of the characters or the movie this scene was based off   
> ~ Tash

Elizabeta sat and stared uncomfortable at Gilbert as he read her writing, she had honestly only meant for him to read a sentence or two but he'd just about read the thing at this, it wasn't her fault her mind had flitted off to Roderich, her fiance, who was off doing some important music thing in some other part of Italy, truth be told she didn't really care and that's what worried her, she was supposed to care wasn't she but instead she found herself bored and disinterested at the music he loved so dearly, she just simply could not get into classical more of a heavy metal fan herself.

"ok that's enough" she reached for the book Gilbert was holding but simply ignored her in favour of taking a bite of his ice cream

"alright that's enough" she tried again this time successfully prying it from Gilbert's hands

"that's enough" she repeated once more

"Elizabeta your writing is really good" Gilbert told her

"thanks" Elizabeta replied off handedly, Gilbert was obviously lying just to spite her

"no it's really really really good" he replied honestly

"why are you so surprised?" Eliza replied slightly offended

"how come you've never shown your work to anyone?" Gilbert dodged the question

"i never feel like it's finished"

"why?"

"because i guess i'm a perfectionist"

"you know that's just another way of saying, i'm a chicken, listen you've got nothing to be afraid of you're not a fact checker you're a writer"

Eliza smiled at him and you could practically hear the sappy romantic music playing in the background like in one of those romantic comedies and this is the moment where they kiss and Eliza immediately leaves Roderich for Gilbert, but the mood was killed in an instant as Elizabeta smirked and smacked Gilbert across the face with her ice cream, they both broke out into giggles, but manly giggles of course

"what was that for?"

"i'm not a chicken"

"and i'm not a gentleman" Gilbert said and then promptly shoved his ice cream in her face


End file.
